From Hate To Love
by Lalielolo
Summary: Drago Malefoy retourne à Poudlard après un épisode très douloureux pour lui. Son comportement à changé. Il pense que personne ne réussira à lui faire oublier. Personne? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Drago & Hermione**

_I was dreaming about you but I couldn't have you..._

_Now I can touch you, I can talk to you..._

_But it's not enough... Let me love you! Love me!_

**Chapitre 1:**

**U**n crissement de pneus retentit dans le silence de la nuit. Un adolescent. Trois hommes, masqués. Il sortent le garçon brutalement de la voiture. Celui-ci tente de se débattre. Peine perdue, les trois hommes le tiennent fermement, ils lui font mal. Ils le conduisent dans un entrepôt sombre, sale. Des rats parcourent la pièce, appeurés par les intrus. Ceux-ci balancent le jeune homme contre le mur. Il se cogne la tête, laisse échapper un gémissement. Il essaie de se relever, mais un coup de poing en pleine figure le fait retomber férocement. Un des hommes lui demande où se cache son père. Il ne répond pas. Il ne répondra jamais. La nuit fût longue, très longue. La pire nuit qu'un garçon de cet âge puisse passer. Quand ce couple l'a retrouvé, deux jours plus tard, il était méconnaissable. Presque mort. Il baignait dans son sang. Les deux personnes, affolées et attristées par le terrible spectacle qui s'offraient à eux, avaient appelé les secours. Il avait attérit aux urgences, et les médecins l'avaient accueillis aux soins intensifs une nuit entière. Le pauvre garçon. Il croyait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas? Il se trompait.

●●●

**M**onsieur Malefoy? demande l'infirmière dans un murmure, au jeune homme alité.

Celui-ci ne répond pas, il fait signe de la tête qu'il entend. Ce simple mouvement lui donne le tournis. Il ne s'en est pas complètement remis.

L'infirmière lui passe le téléphone qu'elle tenait en main, et resort de la chambre.

- ...Âllo?

Un reniflement, suivit d'un hoquet lui répondent.

- Maman? Reprend le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète. C'est toi?

- Drago chéri... fait la voix, entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman? Dis le moi! intime-t-il dans une voix où perce la panique.

- C'est... ton père. Il...

- Quoi, maman? QUOI?! Il commence à s'énerver, il le sait déjà.

- Il a été retrouvé m...mort ce matin, à seulement 500 mètres de notre manoir, chéri! Il tentait de venir me voir, j'en suis sûre! c'est...horrible! Finit-elle sans pouvoir contrôler ses larmes.

Les yeux du jeune Malefoy se brouillent. Evidemment. Ce n'était pas assez dur comme ça! Il retombe dans son lit en sanglotant, laissant échapper le téléphone qui se fracasse contre terre dans un bruit métallique.

●●●

**G**are de King'sCross. Les sorciers se bousculent sur le quais, les jeunes collégiens disent au revoir à leurs parents, leur promettent de revenir pour les prochaines vacances. Dans le train, Hermione en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry, cherche un wagon libre. Ils en trouvent un où un jeune homme, seul, observe le paysage le visage triste, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils commencent à s'y introduire et Hermione interroge:

- Est-ce qu'on peut... Bordel, mais c'est cette fouine de Malefoy!

Les trois personnes s'arrêtent en plein mouvement, surpris. Ils guettent la réaction du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne répond pas. Il a reconnu les voix, mais ne veut pas provoquer de dispute inutile. De toute façon, il n'en a pas la force, ni même l'envie. Il a perdu le goût à tout ce qu'il aimait faire avant. Les trois amis en restent comme deux ronds (ou plutôt trois!) de flanc. Ils ont du mal à reconnaître celui qui leur lançait des piques à chaque fois qu'il les croisait, celui qui cherchait la bagarre, le petit sang pûr qui se sentait si supérieur aux autres. Celui-là n'existe plus. Il a disparu depuis la fameuse nuit. Les jeunes gens s'installent, incapables de parler.

●●●

**A**u bout d'environ une heure, pendant laquelle Drago n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, celui-ci se dit qu'il doit sûrement les gêner. Il se lève doucement et amorçe le geste de sortir, quand la porte s'ouvre.

- Ah enfin! Dragonouchet je t'ai cherché partout! Lance Pansy Parkinson avec un sourire, en le serrant dans ses bras, manifestement contente de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle s'apprête à saluer le reste du wagon, quand elle s'aperçoit soudain de leur identité. Son sourire s'efface aussi vite qu'il est venu.

- Mais Drago...Que diable fais-tu avec ces incapables?

Celui-ci fronce les sourcils. Il ne sait pas très bien où il en est. Il se souvient vaguement qu'il sortait avec elle, avant les vacances de fin d'année. Mais il n'arrive plus très bien à comprendre ce qu'il a bien pû lui trouver. Il se détache de son étreinte et quitte la pièce sans un mot. Pansy, qui ne comprend pas son attitude, le poursuit en quête d'explications.

- Bon sang, mais qu'ont-ils fait de Drago Malefoy? Lance Hermione, qui a enfin recouvert l'usage de la parole.

- Il est peut-être malade! Fait Ron, qui apperçoit alors le plâteau de friandises, et se désinterresse soudain de la conversation.

Hermione se tourne donc vers Harry, mais Ginny rentre dans le wagon, et lui aussi trouve un intérêt plus passionnant (à embrasser sa dulcinée) qu'à parler du comportement pour le moins étrange de Drago Malefoy. Mais elle n'arrive pas à chasser l'image du jeune homme, son regard, triste, comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Il semblait avoir perdu sa lueur habituellement perçante, méchante. L'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

●●●

**L**e banquet peut commencer! Annonce Dumbledore qui vient de finir son habituel discours de début d'année. A ce moment là, Hermione attend. Elle attend l'habituelle pique que Malefoy lui lance, chaque année. Toujours la même. Mais celle-ci ne vient pas. Elle ne viendra jamais. La jeune fille se retourne, persuadée de s'être trompée, persuadée qu'elle apercevra Malefoy à la table de derrière, il lui jettera un regard noir dès qu'elle le verra. Mais le problème est là. Elle ne le voit pas, justement. Ni à la table de derrière, ni nimporte où dans la salle. Drago Malefoy ne s'est pas présenté au banquet de début d'année. Drago Malefoy n'a insulté personne depuis son arrivée au château. Drago Malefoy est triste. Hermione n'éprouve aucune pitié pour lui, mais elle aimerait tirer cette affaire au clair. Elle se lève sans un mot pour ses amis, et quitte la pièce. Elle ne sait pas où aller. Elle entend des pas et se cache derrière une statue proche, n'ayant pas le droit de se trouver autre part que dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci. Elle reconnait la voix de Pansy Parkinson:

- ...viens d'aller le voir, dans les toilettes du troisième étage... Il m'a carrément envoyé chier!

Hermione sort discrètement tandis que les deux personnes s'éloignent, et se dirige vers le troisème étage. Elle ouvre la porte délicatement, et son regard se promène dans la pièce. Elle l'aperçoit soudain, adossé au mur du fond. Celui-ci soupire, mais il ne lui accorde pas un regard. Elle décide d'aller lui parler. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui doucement. Elle s'essaye à le provoquer, sûre que cette fois-ci, il réagira.

- Pourquoi tu fais la tronche, Monsieur Parfait? Ton petit papa mangemort ne se plait plus à Azkaban?

Si elle s'attendait à susciter une pareille réaction chez lui, elle ne lui aurait sûrement pas dit ça!

Le jeune homme laisse enfin échapper la peine qu'il retient depuis un mois. Il se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Hermione, surprise, ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle le regarde sangloter quelques instants, et prenant soudain conscience à qui elle a affaire, sort des toilettes et regagne la Grande Salle.

●●●

**D**riiiiiiiing! La sonnerie de son réveil la tire brutalement de son sommeil. Elle sourit en repensant à son rêve. Un rêve dans lequel se trouvait un certain Ronald Weasley...

Une heure plus tard, elle se trouve en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle est très interressée par ce cours, qu'elle trouve passionnant. Mais un petit mot attérit soudain sur sa table. Elle lève les yeux, et voit Ron qui lui sourit. Elle lui rend son sourire, et ouvre le petit papier. "Je te trouve très jolie quand tu réfléchis...". Hermione est aux anges. "Seulement quand je réfléchis?" lui renvoie-t-elle. "Non tu as raison, tu es magnifique à longueur de temps! Et si on allait se promener dans le parc ce soir, tous les deux?" reçoit-elle. Ce qui la met de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. Elle a complètement oublié Drago et ses malheurs! Le soir, elle se met sur son trente-et-un, et se maquille un peu. Elle sort de la tour de Gryffondor et s'apprête à rejoindre Ron à l'entrée du château, comme ils l'ont convenu un peu plus tôt. En chemin, elle croise Malefoy, qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Elle repense à son comportement de la veille, et se sens un peu coupable.

- Euhm...Malefoy... Je suis désolée pour hier j'aurais pas dû t'attaquer comme ça, tu ne m'avais rien fait...

Il ne ralentit même pas, et se contente de lui lancer un regard noir. Hermione fronce les sourcils. Décidemment il est vraiment bizarre. Elle se remet à marcher, se rappelant soudain de son rendez-vous. Deux minutes plus tard, elle arrive à l'entrée du château.

- Tu es magnifique. Dit Ron en lui lançant un regard admiratif.

Hermione sourit. Ils sortent dans le parc. Ils ont à peine parcouru 10 mètres, que la main de Ron se glisse déjà dans celle de la jeune fille. Ils s'assoient au bord du lac jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Quand Ron raccompagne Hermione jusque la porte du dortoir des filles, celui-ci l'embrasse. Hermione se laisse faire, et lui rend même son baiser.

●●●


	2. Chapter 2

●●●

**Chapitre 2:**

_What is this sadness in your eyes?  
I want to see you smiling again  
I need you to keep me alive  
I want to help you  
Let me save you..._

**L**e lendemain, Hermione se sent tellement heureuse qu'elle à l'impression d'avoir pris une potion d'allégresse. Elle descend les escaliers avec légèreté, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle prend place à la table des Gryffondors, et ouvre son manuel de Métamorphose. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sent des mains contre son visage, et se retrouve dans le noir. Elle les enlève délicatement, se retourne et embrasse Ron passionément. Harry, qui arrive en compagnie de Ginnie n'en croit pas ses yeux (Ginnie en a déjà été informée par Hermione).

- Ferme la bouche, Harry! Lance Hermione, amusée par son attitude.

**I**ls se rendent ensuite au cours de Potions. Avant d'entrer en classe, les piques fusent entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Allez savoir pourquoi, ces deux maisons n'ont jamais pu se supporter. Peut-être est-ce à cause du sentiment de supériorité des serpents, ou encore la faculté des rouges et ors à chercher les embrouilles?! Dans tous les cas, les Potions est le cours le plus tendu de tous. Et le fait que le professeur Slughorn ne parvienne pas à se faire respecter n'arrange vraiment pas les choses, au contraire.

- Eh Granger! Tu veux pas bouger un peu? Tu bloques le passage! Attaque Pansy Parkinson d'une voix sifflante. La Gryffondor est plantée devant le bureau de Slughorn (elle attend la note de son dernier devoir), et gène le passage vers l'armoire des ingrédients. Non sans lancer un regard noir à cette peste, Hermione se décale. Elle croise alors le regard de son bien-aimé, et lui rend son sourire. Mais son regard dévie, et se plante littéralement dans celui, beaucoup plus froid, de Drago Malefoy. Son sourire s'efface instantanément. Quelle plaie celui-là! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il gache sa bonne humeur? Elle rejoint sa place avec quelque difficultés et baisse les yeux sur la copie que le professeur vient de lui rendre. Optimal. Elle relève la tête, accroche le regard du jeune Serpentard et lui décoche un sourire triomphant. Il fronce les sourcils. Non, il n'arrivera pas à la faire flaichir de nouveau!

Ron qui a suivi leur petit manège, ne pipe mot. Il se demande bien ce que signifie ce comportement étrange. Hermione le rassure d'un regard.

**L**'après-midi ils apprennent que le cours de Métamorphose est annulé. Les trois amis décident donc de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Ron et Hermione se promènent main dans la main. Harry est obligé de tenir la chandelle, vu que sa très chère Ginnie n'est pas là. Ils entrent dans le pub de Rosmerta, et commandent des bierraubeurres. Harry part prendre les commandes au comptoir et Ron -qui se plaint depuis 10 minutes de son envie pressente- se rend aux toilettes. Hermione aperçoit alors -Encore!- Drago. Il est seul à une table. Une jeune femme l'aborde, et lui demande visiblement l'heure puisqu'il tend son poignet, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Définitivement pas dans ses habitudes! La Gryffondor se lève et va s'asseoir en face de lui.

- T'as pas mieux à faire, Granger, que de venir m'emmerder? Comme d'aller t'occuper de Weasmoche?

"Respires Hermione...Là! Calme."

- J'voudrais bien comprendre...Pourquoi?!

- Oh mais c'est simple...Parce que! Réplique le Serpentard, ironique.

- Pourquoi tu as changé? Reprend-elle sans se laisser démonter. Pourquoi on ne te voit plus avec ta petite bande de fidèles, pourquoi tu ne souris plus, pourquoi tu ne regardes plus le monde avec ton fameux air hautain et dédaigneux, pourquoi t'as arrété les insultes, pourquoi t'as toujours l'air si...triste! Pourquoi???

- Et toi pourquoi ça t'interesse comme ça? T'en a jamais rien eu à fouttre de moi! Alors pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant? Rétorque-t-il du tac-au-tac.

Dans le mille! Il à vraiment le don de mettre le doigt sur ce qui touche... C'est vrai que ça la tourmente pas mal! Mais ça ne devrait pas! Ce n'est que...Malefoy!

Celui-ci soupire, se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Mais la jeune fille n'en a pas fini avec lui. Elle le suit, oubliant complètement ses deux amis à l'intérieur. Drago s'aperçoit de sa présence, et se retourne, exaspéré.

- T'as pas fini d'me coller aux basques? Tu veux un autographe peut-être?

- Non mais t'as la mémoire courte ou quoi? T'as déjà oublié l'épisode des toilettes? Quand tu t'es mis à pleurer sans aucune raison apparente?

A ce souvenir, la machoire du jeune garçon se crispe.

- Toi, pleurer, et en ma présence en plus? On aura tout vu!

Elle se tait un instant. Drago ne la regarde même pas. En fait, il n'en a pas -ou plutôt plus!- la force.

- Je veux comprendre! Assène-t-elle soudain.

- Oh! Pour une fois qu'un truc échappe Madame je-sais-tout, ça la vexe... Jète-t-il avec froideur.

Si elle savait comment, en ce moment, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour retenir la larme qui gèrme au coin de son oeil...

Hermione hésite. Elle se demande comment aborder le sujet. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle se lance:

- C'est à propos de ton père, c'est ça?

Il ne peut plus la retenir. La fameuse larme s'échappe des ses paupières, glisse le long de sa joue, frôle ses lèvres, et vient s'écraser sur le béton de la rue. Puis il se détourne, et part en courant.

Quelques minutes après, Hermione a rejoint ses amis. Et même si elle affiche un air décontracté, ses pensées sont toutes dirigées vers l'incident qui vient de se produire.

●●●

**D**eux semaines plus tard, alors que la jeune fille émerge doucement de son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Ron déboule dans la salle commune et lance, excité comme une puce:

- Vous devinerez jamais!

Des regards interrogatifs lui répondent.

- Lucius Malefoy...est...mort!

Le choc cloue Hermione sur place.

●●●

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus court... J'espère que vous êtes pas trop décus!_


End file.
